Tenderness
by backlash
Summary: 3+4 Quatre meets a mysterious boy
1. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Tenderness

**By [Backlash][1]**

Quatre pleaded with his sister in the middle of a hallway in the local hospital. "Oh come on Iria just one little phone call. Please?" 

"Quatre I am not going to call this boy and tell him you moved to Japan." 

"But Iria he won't leave me alone. He keeps stalking me saying I belong to him. I just don't like him that way. Tell you the truth I don't like him anyway." 

"Quatre I'm sorry I won't lie for you. Besides don't you think that he would notice you . After all you do go to the same school. I do love you little brother." She placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"I know I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to lie it was wrong." She hugged him and just then was paged. "That's me cheer up sweetie." She kissed him on the cheek and left.

As Quatre walked down the hall he heard a ruckus and curiosity got the better of him. He peeked his head in the room where the sounds were coming. A boy about his age was huddled in a corner with a scalpel in his hand. Whenever an orderly would approach him he would lunge it at them.

Quatre could feel his fear. He wasn't violent by nature he was just scared. Quatre slowly walked passed the orderlies and kneeled in front of the boy quietly so he wouldn't scare him any further. 

"Hi." 

"..." 

"I won't hurt you. No one will I promise. They want to help you." Quatre saw how the boy eyed the needle in one of the orderly's hands. 

"Is it the needle you're afraid of?" 

The boy slowly nodded. Quatre looked over towards the man with the needle then back to the boy. 

"In order for them to help you they need you to be asleep and calm. How about if the give you some pills instead would that be all right?" 

The boy nodded once more. Quatre looked at the man and he nodded and left to get some pills instead. 

"My name is Quatre." He smiled at the boy. 

"Tr. Trowa." 

"Trowa. What a strong name. Trowa please don't be afraid of me. Could I have the scalpel? I don't want you to hurt yourself." 

Trowa slowly handed it to him as the orderly returned. Handing Quatre the pills. Quatre gave them to Trowa and Trowa took them. 

"So how come you're in the hospital Trowa?" 

"Some one thought it would be funny to slip something in my drink." Quatre placed his hand on Trowa's as a sign of comfort. 

"I'm sorry that happened to you. Do you need help to your bed those pills should be taking effect soon?" 

Trowa nodded and Quatre helped him to his bed and covered him up. Quatre smiled once more and Trowa smiled back. "Quatre. Thank you." 

Quatre leaned down and kissed him on the forehead as he drifted to sleep. "Sweet dreams." 

As Quatre turned to leave he saw his sister standing in the doorway smiling. He asked, "Will he be all right?" 

"Yeah they already pumped his stomach he was experiencing some after affects." Quatre looked back at Trowa once more and followed his sister out.

Trowa had very pleasant dream of a fair-haired angel that day. "Mmmmm Quatre." He said in his sleep with a smile on his face.

Shall I continue? 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Tenderness:

##### Part 2

**By [Backlash][1]**

Trowa walked down towards his locker his first day back at school. E couldn't help but think of Quatre. Sweet kind beautiful Quatre. He had tried to find out about him when he woke up but the nurse had no idea who he was talking about. The thought of not seeing him again saddened him. 

As Trowa was lost in thought someone jumped out at him. "Hello Duo." 

"You still mad Tro?" asked his friend. 

"No Duo. If it hadn't happened I never would have met him." 

"Not this again. You got it bad. Every since you were discharged it been Quatre this and Quatre that. He must be special if he has you smitten after only a few minutes." 

"If only I could see him again." 

"You're such a downer." 

"Hunh?" 

"What makes you think you won't? Sometime you just gotta have faith." 

*********************************************************************

Quatre shoved his jacket in his locker when his best friend approached. Scaring the hell out of Quatre. 

"Jeez Wufei don't do that." Quatre said as he tried to catch his breath. 

"He's still bothering? Listen you've got to learn how to fight so you can defend yourself. The last person who rejected Jack is now a vegetable." 

"I'll be all right." 

Wufei balled up his fist and started to swing at Quatre only stopping inches from his face. "You see how easy it would have been. I could teach. I just worry about you."

"I know. I appreciate it. The truth is I wasn't even thinking about him." 

"Then who?" Wufei asked poking him. Quatre blushed at the thought of Trowa. 

"Don't tell me the boy at the hospital again. I thought you were going to go back and see him." 

"I was but he was gone. He had already checked out. I hope he's OK." Quatre was worried about the mysterious boy. He wondered if he was OK. If was sake if he had someone special in his life. Some as special as him probly did.

"I'm sure he is." The bell rang and the two friend's parted ways. 

Quatre went back to thinking about Trowa and realized he was late so he began running down the hall. When he ran right into someone. Quatre began to apologize as he got up he saw who it was. The two figures stared into each other's eyes. The he spoke. 

"Quatre." 

"Trowa." Quatre answered. 

TBC 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters _

# 

Tenderness:

#### Part 3

** by [Backlash][1]**

"So." Said Quatre.

"So." Trowa repeated. 

"How are you?" They both blurted out simultaneously. They both laughed. 

"Are you feeling better?" asked Quatre in a sincere voice. 

"Much." 

"I'm glad. I was worried when I went back and you were gone. I I wanted to see you again." Admitted Quatre. 

"As did I. Thank you for helping me." 

Quatre looked at Trowa and smiled. Trowa was looking at him and Quatre knew what he was thinking and decided to put his mind to rest. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone what happened in the hospital room. As far as anyone may be concerned I was just visiting a friend." 

Trowa smiled brightly. "Thank you." 

"You have a beautiful smile. So, could we be friend now?" 

"I thought we already were." 

Quatre smiled at that thought. He was feeling so warm inside he couldn't explain it but he liked it. The lunch bell rang and they decided to eat together. They talked and they laughed Quatre had felt this good in a long time. 

Trowa had never met anyone like Quatre he was so warm and friendly. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him but didn't let that feeling show. He didn't want to scare off his savior his angel of mercy. 

From across the room Wufei observed his friend with a smile. _ It's been so long since I've seen him so happy. After the year he's had he deserves it. Whoever this guy is he better not hurt Quatre or I will hurt him. I hope he doesn't overdo it. _

Wufei went over to Quatre and introduced himself to Trowa. At the same time Duo came over and did the same. For an instant Wufei and Duo's eyes met and then they shook it off. 

*********************************

After Duo and Trowa left Quatre began to walk home with Wufei. "So when is your sister going back to her colony?" 

"She left this morning." Quatre said sadly. 

"I hate to think of you in that big house all alone."

"I'll be all right. She's happy there I am happy here. It was nice having her here but I love and all but even though she was here she really wasn't. She spent most of her time at the hospital or making my physical therapy schedule. I'm glad she's back where she belongs it's just not with me. You know she said she would stay if I wanted her to. I was tempted to say yes but she wouldn't have been happy here I know that in my heart." "Sometimes you just to noble for your own good." Answered Wufei. Quatre then stopped suddenly and grabbed a tree for support. The pain came in full force. 

"Quatre is it your legs again?" he winced and nodded. Wufei picked up his friend and carried him home. Wufei laid him on Quatre's bed and grabbed his pain medication. Wufei had become very protective of his friend since the accident he didn't want anyone hurting him. 

"Sorry to be so much trouble Wufei." He apologized. 

"Stop that. You're not trouble to me and it's an injustice to think so." 

Wufei didn't want to leave him alone. He climbed into bed with Quatre and held him close. 

"Wufei?" he asked. 

"Yes?" 

"You're more than my best friend. You're my family maybe not by blood but in spirit where it counts you're my brother. Not just now even before what happened. Will you always be my friend Wufei?"

"Forever. Now get some sleep little brother." Quatre smiled but then retorted.

"Hey we're the same age you know." 

"Actually I'm two weeks older than you. Just for the record."

"Oh the knowledge you must have gathered in that month must have been vast. Oh wise one." He laughed.

"And don't you forget it. Now get some sleep you exaughsted." Quatre fell asleep in his best friend/brother's arms. 

"I'll protect you little brother. First order of business is to take care of Jack once and for all." 

TBC. Anyone reading? 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	4. chapter 4

_ Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Tenderness:

#### Part4

** By [Backlash][1]**

When Quatre woke up the next day his legs felt better and Wufei was still asleep so he covered him up and went to make breakfast. His friend looked so cute when he slept so calm. Quatre started to daydream as he began cooking the food.

Quatre smiled at the thought of Trowa snuck into his mind.

*****************************

_ Quatre walked through the park and spotted Trowa sitting on a blanket smiling at him. Trowa stood up and took Quatre's hand and kissed it softly. They looked in each other's eyes and kissed. "You're so beautiful Quatre."_

Quatre blushed and responded, "As are you my prince." 

**************************

Quatre snapped out of it and began to set the table and the smell of coffee woke up Wufei as it always did. "Smells great." Wufei sat down and they both began to eat. He noticed Quatre was already showered and dressed which was unusual. Quatre normally couldn't get started until after he had some hot tea. 

"Anxious to see Trowa?" asked Wufei.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." He smiled and blushed. 

******************************

Wufei searched the school halls looking for Jack. It was time to take care of him once and for all. 

A couple hours later Quatre wondered the halls looking for Wufei. He hadn't been in some classes and Quatre was a little worried. He finally spotted him on the ground bleeding and Jack standing over him. 

The blood brought back horrible memories for Quatre at the site of it he yelled and lunged at Jack.

Sorry for it being short the next one will be longer.

TBC

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Tenderness:

#### Part5

**By [Backlash][1]**

Trowa came around the corner along with Duo when they spotted Quatre. His eyes looked so lost then out of nowhere Quatre jumped on top of a boy and began punching him in the face over and over with tears streaming down his.

Trowa didn't see hate in his eyes it was panic. "You bastard!" Quatre yelled at the boy. "Don't ever touch my family again." Wufei regained his senses and tried to pulled Quatre off of him but Quatre was a lot stronger than he looked.

Trowa only thought one thing _who hurt you little one?_

Wufei yelled, "Quatre stop." It was as though Quatre couldn't hear him though. Trowa stepped in and pulled Quatre off the boy and carried him away. Quatre kicked and screamed the whole way. 

Wufei pulled his car around as Trowa held him tightly. Trowa held Quatre in the back seat and Duo rode shotgun along side Wufei. Trowa gave light reassuring touches trying to calm him down. After awhile Quatre tired himself out and fell asleep in his arms.

Trowa laid him in bed and covered him up. Trowa watched him sleep and thought. _ He truly does look like an angel._

Trowa left the room and joined the others. "Where's his parents?" he asked Wufei.

"Dead. A few months back there was a car accident and Quatre was the only survivor." _ My poor angel._

Trowa went back inside the bedroom and watched over Quatre holding his hand. 

Meanwhile.........

Duo got a bowl of water and a washcloth so he could clean Wufei's cuts. When he approached him Wufei yelled, "I don't need your help!" 

"Yeah right, don't be such a baby." And began with his intended task. _ I wonder how close he is with Quatre. I'll have to remind myself to ask later._

Wufei felt an odd tingle as Duo carefully cleaned his cuts. He didn't give himself away though he just glared at Duo in a threatening way. He couldn't fool him. "Glare at me all you want I know it's just a disguise." Only Quatre had been able to see through his mask. Duo was extremely careful and tender he didn't want to harm Wufei. "Do you think Quatre will be all right?"

"I don't know. Ya know when I first met him I didn't think he had it in him." 

"He doesn't like violence. It angers him when those he cares about are threatened though. I hope he's all right." 

"I'm sorry to break it to you but, I think Trowa has a thing for him." 

Wufei smiled, "Quatre is my best friend infact we consider each other brothers. Do you always make snap judgments about people? You're assumptions are unjustified."

"I get the impression id you don't use that word several times a day it's just not complete."

Wufei was so tired. Duo sat next too him on the couch when Wufei dozed off and fell asleep leaning on Duo's shoulder. 

*************************************

_ Quatre walked over to a steam it was flat and motionless. He saw nothing around no people no animals not a single sound. Beside the lake he felt like he was drifting into nothingness._

Quatre could hear a dripping sound. Drip Drip drip Quatre followed the sound. It was another part of the lake with a small waterfall. This was not any ordinary though it was not water falling but blood. Dark red blood and though he hadn't touched it his hands were covered in it. Quatre shut his eyes tightly trying to block it out. 

After what seemed like hours he opened his eyes but his surrounding were no longer the same. Quatre walked and tripped over something. It was a body a familiar one at that. Quatre turned the body over and it was Wufei. 

Quatre looked around and the grounds were cover with the bodies of his now deceased family. Quatre held his brother's body tightly crying and screaming at the same time. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**********************************************

"AHHHHH!" Quatre yelled when he woke up. Wufei heard the yell and ran inside to see Quatre crying. "Don't die Wufei." After hearing this Wufei took him in his arms and held him. "I'm all right little brother." 

"But the blood...." 

"It was just a scratch. But for the record I could have taken him." Quatre smiled and noticed Trowa in the chair next to him. He looked at Wufei and Wufei got the message. He left when Duo didn't get the hint Wufei dragged him by his braid.

Trowa held Quatre's hand once again. Quatre grabbed his pills out of his drawer and swallowed a couple followed by a couple sips of water.

"Sorry about this you must think I'm nuts." 

"Not at all. Wufei told me your parents were killed in a car accident." 

"Sort of." 

"Sort of?"

"We were driving home when my father saw that someone was stranded on the side of the road. He stopped to help and a man shot him. Some of it is a blur but the men opened fire on all of us. I can still hear the scream and see the blood. I was shot twice in my legs and once in the back. I survived though. I'm still recovering I have to go to physical therapy three time a week. I am not allowed to 'over do it' either." 

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Trowa leaned over and kissed Quatre full on the lips. Quatre shoved him away and Trowa seemed confused. "I don't need any pity kisses. Kiss me because you want to not because you feel sorry for me."

TBC

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



End file.
